


Darling So It Goes

by JustJasper



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Dancing, Episode Tag, M/M, Romance, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJasper/pseuds/JustJasper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Save the last dance for me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling So It Goes

**Author's Note:**

> Tag to 7x24 'Run', spoilers. The song I had in mind was [Ingrid Michaelson's cover of 'Can't Help Falling in Love'](http://justjasper.tumblr.com/post/23272155360/ingrid-michaelson-cant-help-falling-in-love).

Reid had relaxed his no-dancing policy for the evening, out of sheer joy that all the people he loved were still alive. The same could not be said for the loved ones of the fatalities, but he would mourn for them later. He wasn’t going to feel bad about being selfish with his empathy at JJ and Will’s wedding.

He had his turn dancing with JJ, Garcia, Prentiss, Beth, Gina, turning circles with them all, smiling and laughing. He lingered with Prentiss the longest, holding onto her with a subtle desperation he hoped she couldn’t feel; she was safe, and she was doing what was best for her, but it didn’t mean it didn’t make him a little sad.

He caught sight of Prentiss smiling at something over his shoulder, and a few seconds later he felt the touch of fingertips against his hip, his jacket long-forgotten on a chair.

“Emily,” came Morgan’s voice, “can I steal him away?”

“He’s all yours.” She smiled at them as she disengaged from Reid’s hold. Reid let Morgan’s hand turn him inward, and put both his hands on Morgan’s biceps as his lover’s hands framed his slim hips.

“You want a dance, don’t you?” he asked, feeling a smile tugging at his lips.

“Well when am I going to get another opportunity at you being so free with your moves, pretty boy? Seems like you’ve danced with everyone but me.”

“I haven’t danced with Hotch or Rossi,” Reid said thoughtfully, already swaying with Morgan, their bodies moving in close. “Should I go complete the set and come back to you?”

“You’re not going anywhere,” Morgan murmured, and for just a second there was a flash of something that gave Reid a heavy feeling in his gut.

He ran his hands up Morgan’s arms, across his shoulders and linked them behind his lover’s neck, arms stretched out in a classic slow dance pose as a fitting slow song started to play through the speakers.

“Like this?” he asked softly, which made Morgan smile. He moved in a slow circle with Morgan as he wrapped his arms around the man’s neck, drawing them in closer, until their faces were only inches apart, their bodies pressed together. “Or like this?”

“That’s nice,” Morgan murmured.

They weren’t a secret couple; they hadn’t been since after Reid had been infected with anthrax, but they were still not the type for such blatant displays of affection around the team. It was something of a hangover from having spent so long keeping their relationship secret – or trying to –which was hard to shake. Now, amongst their friends, nobody paid them any special attention as they swayed in slow circles.

As they turned Reid saw Beth watching them with a slightly surprised smile on her face as she danced with Hotch, who looked their way and spoke what he suspected was a confirmation. Beth’s smile widened when she caught Reid’s eye, and he returned it before they broke away to turn their attention back to their partners.

He didn’t think Morgan’s gaze had left him, and immediately he felt bad for looking away. He tried to make up for it by resting his forehead lightly against his lover’s. Morgan hummed happily. His hands were splayed across the small of his back, large and warm through his shirt.

“I love you,” Reid said. Once the words were out of his mouth he thought about how close Morgan had come again that day; he was already bruised from the explosion and the fight with one of the unsubs. “Derek, I love you,” he repeated on a breath.

“I know,” Morgan said, and it was more of an acknowledgement of the statement, but also of the fear that was suddenly thrumming through him. “I love you too, Spencer.”

And then Morgan kissed him. They kissed every day, but he still wasn’t expecting it, in front of everyone on the dance floor. Morgan’s lips were soft and tasted of champagne as Reid responded to it, grateful for it, for the knowledge that the one they’d shared that morning wasn’t their last. When Morgan went to pull away Reid pulled him close again, re-establishing the kiss. He didn’t want it to end, and didn’t care who saw.

As they drew away, Reid let his lips wander over Morgan’s cheek and jaw, until his face was pressed into the crook of his neck. Morgan wrapped his arms around him, holding him close, and they came to a slow stop. This was perfect, just like this, forever. A slow dance for the rest of his life, with the man and the family he loved, all happy.

As the song ended, he tried to hold onto the feeling, the safety of that moment. Morgan stroked his back soothingly, and kissed the side of his face.

“C’mon pretty boy,” he whispered, “let’s go home.”


End file.
